


Alice's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: After a horrible day, Alice seeks comfort in the arms of her loving partner
Relationships: Alice Spencer/Alfred Hallam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Alice's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Background; Alice and Alfred own a flower shop together (inspired by the scene in Through the Looking Glass with the talking flowers), but Alfred isn't able to help as much while working his way through med school

“Alfred, I’m home!” Alice yelled, shrugging off her coat at the door and roughly depositing an armful of groceries on the gleaming kitchen table. The damn paper bag had practically disintegrated the second Alice felt raindrops dusting her face. Honestly. It was 1950. Somebody should have come up with a better alternative. Maybe the Americans had…

“Alfred?” She called once again, frowning. It wasn’t like him not to reply back. Sighing, she trundled up the stairs, being sure to make a thump, thump, THUMP as she went. 

It’d been a shit day, overall. First, Tabby had phoned in, explaining Nigel had a fever, so Harold couldn’t come in for his shift at the flower shop, and since it was her special friend’s birthday, she couldn’t fill in. which… fine. It was fine. Tabby was working a double shift tomorrow anyway and the girlfriend was interviewing next week.

But it also meant that Alice had single-handedly run the shop for twelve hours straight without so much as a lunch break. Most of the customers were the lovely teetering old ladies that shuffled in every week, cooing over the young couple whenever Alfred had a spare day from his overbearing professors. Dr Butridge tended to drift in whenever he was in town lecturing, weaving a crown of roses for that bygone crotchety old Nurse, now snug in their shared house in Sussex. But today, a gang of boys, children, really, had come in, snickering at anything and everything. Rolling their eyes at Alice’s lovingly hand-painted signs and leering at her chest. She’d found herself glancing down more than usual, half-remembered rhymes about buttons tumbling through her head. But they’d just been being creepy, as per usual. She couldn’t recall her or Alfred being such nasty things at their age.

And when she finally turned the lock, she’d realized she needed to pick up another carton of milk and eggs at the store. It still felt a luxury, sometimes, being able to just go to the store and not count out ration cards, the ever present worry of  _ never enough _ lurking in another room in her head. Stumbling out of the store, she’d felt a cool breeze and almost smiled. 

Then the rain came pouring down as she furiously biked through the streets of a still scarred London, trying to get home before the groceries were wasted away entirely.

And now Alfred wasn’t answering her.

_ It could be a headache _ , she reminded herself, feeling a twinge of guilt. Medical school took a heavy toll upon her dear White Rabbit. She shouldn’t be angry with him just because God was out to get her.

Finally, she crept into their bright bedroom, then grinned. Alfred lay sleeping on the bed, hair a veritable bird nest, curled into himself in a mess of quilts. She tiptoed in, unbuttoning that bothersome blouse and peeling off that pesky skirt before crawling into bed, placing a kiss to Alfred’s forehead.

His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly. “My Alice! I’m- what time is it?” 

Time, time, it always came back down to time. 

“Nevermind the time,” she whispered, nestling into their blankets. She sighed, brushing a stray curl back behind his ear. 

He sat up, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… had a bad day. You?”

“Last day of the semester.” He waggled his eyebrows mischievously, his face softening. “Can I help, my love?”

She snuggled closer, her heart rate slowing. “Hold me?”

He looked at her adoringly, peppering her face with feather kisses. “Of course, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below!


End file.
